Pulsação
by Haina Aquarius-sama
Summary: A cada lufada de ar a imagem se firma, cada pulsação faz sentir o toque e cada pensamento nele torna real o devaneio. yaoi UA. AioliaxCamus, MiloxCamus


**Disclaimer: Kuru-sensei que está rico agora, então subentendesse que Saint Seiya pertence a ele. Até porque se fosse meu seria Gold Saints, Seiya e Saori não existiriam e Camus e Milo seriam os principais. Sem fins lucrativos.**

**N/A: Esquema mais uma vez: Camus-cabelo negro, Milo-cabelo loiro. "Pierre" e "de Merville"Camus, "Pólon" Saga e Kanon e "Aertes" Aiolia são de minha autoria.**

**Ajudinha da Haina-sensei para melhor entendimento da fic(é melhor ler, acredite, será necesário):**

Tempo normal

Flashbacks

_Vocês vão entender quando eu usar o itálico._

"Pensamento"

**Boa leitura!**

Pulsação

_Era um relógio d'água de pedra. Da pequena rachadura em sua borda pingava de tempos em tempos uma minúscula gota de água. Estas concentraram uma pequena poça no chão também de pedra (aliás, tudo ali parecia ser do mesmo material). Um feixe de luz proveniente da pequenina janela de vidro multicor usava a água como refletor para o arco-íris formado, que era a única iluminação do ambiente. "Velho, __**muito**__ velho. Mas não degradado." Pensou ao caminhar até um largo banco. Sentou-se imaginando que lugar era aquele. Mais uma gota. O som ricocheteava nas paredes e o fazia ouvi-lo perfeitamente._**(1)**

_Um estrondo veio do teto. Olhou instintivamente para cima, fazendo as madeixas negras escorrerem pelo pescoço. Parecia metal contra metal._

_-É um trem. - ouviu uma voz sumida e tornou a olhar o saguão. Havia uma sombra defronte a si._

--

Camus sentou no sofá fechando os olhos e recostando a cabeça no espaldar, engolindo o comprimido. Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas numa clara preocupação.

-Pode perguntar. - o moreno de pele alvíssima sussurrou, adivinhando o que o namorado pensava. Este sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando sua cabeça para o próprio colo e deslizando os dedos pelos fios negros.

-É que não entendi a relação entre um sonho e uma dor de cabeça. - ele disse no mesmo tom de voz, fazendo o outro suspirar longamente. - Camus você está...

-Não se preocupe, Ôlia - cortou-o caprichando no sotaque. - Vou guardar a caixa.

Levantou-se arrancando um leve muxoxo do grego. Pegou a caixinha de comprimidos e foi 

até o banheiro. Guardou-a em segurança no box atrás do espelho. Deu uma olhada no próprio reflexo, tentando ver a imagem que queria, mas ele continuaria o mesmo, independente de suas vontades.

Teria um dia longo de trabalho. E sua dor de cabeça não passou o dia inteiro.

--

Estava estranhamente calor no metrô. Era tão tarde que se encontrava sozinho no vagão. Passou a mão pelo cabelo negro e concentrou-se no livro que lia. _Helena_, de Machado de Assis, um escritor brasileiro.O enredo estava realmente bom. Estácio foi convencido por Helena a pedir em casamento a bela Eugênia. Pôde até deleitar-se com uma passagem que mencionava César: _Transposto o Rubicão_**(2)**. Chegou ao fim do capítulo e na passagem de uma página a outra teve tempo de perceber o barulho que faziam...

_...os trilhos. Mas era só som: o teto sequer sacolejava. A poça de água parecia imutável. Olhou para os largos bancos de pedra que viera a se sentar uma vez. "Uma...estação?"_

_-Exato._

_Ficou sem saber para onde olhar. A voz não parecia vir de nenhuma direção. A luminosidade era impecavelmente a mesma. Até que ele surgiu._

_Sob a luz bruxuleante e etérea que o ambiente emanava Camus pôde ver. Aparentemente era um homem, os cabelos dourados ondulavam-lhe até os ombros e os olhos faiscavam. Por um momento, o francês achou que ele fosse uma imagem. Trazia um eterno sorriso nos lábios e não movia um músculo. Não... movia o peito? Andou até si. Mas ao contrário de tudo ali, seus passos não ecoavam. Se estivesse de olhos fechados, a presença dele passaria despercebida a Camus._

_Ficaram frente a frente, pouco menos de um metro os separando. O loiro fixou-se nos olhos azuis escuros do outro. _

_-Eu não te entendo. - ele disse por fim. - Por que está aqui? - ele perguntou encostando os dedos translúcidos em seu rosto. Não que fizesse diferença, pois o francês não os percebeu, apenas os viu. Sentiu a garganta secar de repente e ergueu a mão no intento de encostar naquele ser,_

mas só encontrou o próprio rosto. Tocou a pele alva da face, olhando em volta. Estava na frente da porta automática do metrô, vendo-a aberta à espera de sua saída. Olhou a placa acima e viu que era sua parada. Saiu devagar olhando em volta. O transporte saiu para a parada seguinte, deixando-o sozinho na estação vazia. Uma brisa gelada entrou pela tubulação balançando as madeixas escuras e ele tossiu, sentindo a pele desprotegida do pescoço se arrepiar.

Ao chegar em casa encontrou Aiolia de prontidão para oferecer-lhe um banho de sais. Aproveitou a noite com o grego.

--

-Bom dia, Camus-sama. Sente-se melhor?

-Estou sim Marin, muito obrigado. Foi só uma gripezinha chata.

A ruiva sorriu com felicidade sincera. Era uma das únicas com que Camus simpatizara e que realmente se importava com ele. Era uma garota extremamente eficiente em seu cargo de assistente. Ela ajudava o francês, que era o supervisor químico da empresa. Aiolia era gerente de telemarketing, e o melhor amigo de Camus era Saga, o chefe do setor. Os três eram os únicos amigos que ele tinha no trabalho e muitas vezes fora dele.

Marin deixou algumas novas fórmulas para ele revisar, coisa que poderia fazer em sua sala. Adorava o que fazia. Nada mais gratificante do que analisar as mais diversas cadeias de átomos formando substâncias que ele teria que aprovar para vender. Estava concentrado no seu trabalho quando ouviu o celular tocar. Deu uma olhada no visor e rapidamente pôs o aparelho na gaveta, ignorando-o. Mas aparentemente não funcionara, pois minutos depois Aiolia surge com a caixinha.

-Acho que você esqueceu. - ele disse animado em sua inocência, pondo o objeto em cima do birô. O olhar de Camus fixou-se nela. Viu como que em câmera lenta Aiolia tirar dois pequenos comprimidos e encher um copo com água, colocando-os sobre a bancada.

"O homem pôs a caixinha sobre a bancada.

-São dois a cada 12 horas.

-Por que?

-Porque é o melhor para o senhor, sabe disso."

Ele só queria um pouco de paz.

_Não era mais translúcido._

_Por incrível que pareça, aquela tinha sido sua primeira constatação. Ainda estava lá, naquele mesmo ponto da estação, sempre olhando para si. Mas não parecia tão...irreal. Tinha qualquer coisa firme no desenho perfeito de seus traços. Camus gostava de olhar para ele. O ser de cachos loiros. Sentou-se apreciando a visão. O ser veio até si e sentou-se no banco defronte Camus._

_-Como se sente?_

_"Talvez seja um meio de puxar conversa. Gosto da voz dele."_

_-Estranho... Mas acho que não há definição para isso._

_-Há sim, e você sabe qual é. Apenas não quer aceitar._

_Camus encarou-o. E "aquilo" encarou-o de volta. O ser - "quase uma imagem" - aproximou-se e o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e acariciando uma orelha. _

_Não foi bem uma carícia. Camus apenas sabia de alguma forma que seus dedos se mexiam, mas ele não os sentia. A voz sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido:_

_-Pare..._

--

Os quatro sentaram na mesa do bar. O garçom aproximou-se.

-Uma marguerita com limão para a senhorita, uma cuba-libre para o senhor, uma cerveja e...

-Vinho, _sil vous plaît_.

-Limonada gaseificada! - Aiolia cortou o namorado, olhando-o com repreensão. Camus suspirou profundamente, Marin e Saga disfarçaram puxando um assunto qualquer.

-Ôli...

-Nem me venha com Ôlia! - sibilou o outro entre os dentes. - Você sabe muito bem o porquê disso. Pare de bancar o teimoso! Sei que nunca teve muita facilidade com normas, mas ao menos tente seguir esta, sim. Por mim!

Camus apenas soltou algo que lembrava _Pfuit_ e se entrosou na conversa dos dois amigos. Aiolia bufou de leve, ampliando o círculo.

-...não toma juízo mesmo. Outro dia chegou tão bêbado que me confundiu com Julian e tentou me agarrar! Acho que ele só entendeu quando disse que ele era um maldito herege incestuoso.

Marin e Aiolia riram até não poder mais. Camus deu um minguado sorriso por trás do copo.

-Qual será o dia em que Saga e Kanon Pólon viverão vidas normais? Deixo a pergunta no ar senhoras e senhores! - Marin disse levantando o copo teatralmente.

"Que bom que ele tem esse direito. Não está prestes a explodir."

Olhou em volta, mas decidiu continuar fixando-se no fundo do copo vazio. Saga falou mais alguma coisa que fez todos rirem. Ele até tentou simular um sorriso, mas não ouvira o que ele dissera e não estava com cabeça para imaginar algo divertido. Suspirou e mexeu as últimas gotículas daquela bebida...coisa, que Aiolia mandara-o tomar. Sentiu uma dorzinha começar tímida em um dos lados da cabeça, puxando para baixo. Parou o que fazia e olhou discretamente para o namorado. Estava entretido com a conversa. Disfarçadamente pôs os dedos nas têmporas, massageando-as. Mas não pareceu surtir efeito. A nuca começou a formigar e esquentar, e ele sentiu o sangue pulsar fortemente nas veias do pescoço.

Empurrou qualquer coisa na mesa para o chão e rapidamente abaixou-se para pegar, tendo o cuidado de esconder o rosto com o cabelo. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, angustiado. "Aqui não... por favor..."

Levantou as pálpebras sentindo as íris azuis escuras borrarem. Fechou e abriu 

repetidamente, mas não funcionava. Ouviu ao longe alguém lhe perguntar algo. Endireitou-se rápido, mas tudo rodou, e segurou na bancada da mesa até as unhas esbranquiçarem. Esperou a visão normalizar, até entender que os três o olhavam.

-Camus, você está bem? - Aiolia já estava preparado para tudo, pelo seu tom de voz. Virou devagar a cabeça para ele, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos.

-E-eu...sono! - disse de repente, tendo consciência que sua voz estava um pouco entrecortada. Engoliu em seco, tentando clarear a voz. - Vamos...embora? Quero dormir. - falou quando achou que pareceria convincente.

Viu o grego hesitar e olhar fixamente para ele. Saga ia abrir a boca para protestar pelo que constatou, mas Marin pôs uma mão no braço de cada um, sorrindo ternamente.

-Gregos são tão cismados não é Camus-sama? Onegai, leve-o pra casa, hai**(3)**? - ela falou a Aiolia. O francês contentou-se em agradecer a todos os santos conterrâneos a existência daquela japonesa beatificada para não tascar-lhe um beijo ali mesmo. Como não era muito de sorrir, lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido. Saga conformou-se:

-Vão lá, mas na próxima vocês pagam, hãn! - disse em tom de pilhéria, mas ainda olhando atento o melhor amigo.

-Pode deixar! - Camus disse simulando bom humor, visto que ambos os gregos ainda estavam desconfiados. Mas o "seu" o levou ao seu apartamento sem mais perguntas. Só o deixou quando certificou-se que ele estava realmente bem e que iria dormir. O francês beijou-o longamente.

-Je't aime mon beautè grec!**(4)**

Aiolia pareceu relaxar e foi embora. Camus ficou uns minutos olhando a porta por onde o outro passara. Voltou-se para o espelho e ficou analisando seu reflexo. Um cheiro estranho invadiu-lhe os sentidos e ele quase ouviu (ou talvez tenha ouvido):

_-Tolice._

--

-Não pode ser negligente, senhor, o que estou falando é sério. Talvez seja um pouco difícil no começo, mas é o único meio de garantir que isso suma.

Ele suspirou.

-Fica só nessa área? - perguntou pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Se deixar que expanda, não, não ficará.

--

Estava absurdamente quente.

-J-já estamos resol... - o homem começou com voz pequena, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar 

que Camus lhe lançava. Recuou um passo, nervoso.

-Já está resolvendo? - o tom cínico e gélido fez o homem estremecer e todos os que estavam ao redor pensaram que se estivessem na pele dele, estariam desejando ser formigas. - Ao que me consta, o seu trabalho é resolver _imediatamente_ os problemas técnicos e não causá-los.

O tom que usava era baixo e perfeitamente controlado, mas qualquer coisa que lembrava homicídio desestabilizava qualquer um que entrasse em sua linha. E as palavras venenosas faziam o homem querer ter pensado em ser ermitão antes de trabalhar em empresas terceirizadas. Passar por Pierre Camus de Merville não era bem o sonho de um profissional inexperiente.

-E...-ele continuou, abrindo o que seria um sorriso se não exalasse maldade - se eu quisesse contratar alguém que atrapalha o andamento das coisas por achar que ainda não saiu da fase de trabalho escolar em que você pode tentar ser aprovado no teste seguinte, alugaria um cachorro e o soltaria no meio da fiação.

Todos engoliram em seco. Marin cruzou os braços, exasperada. Odiava quando ele fazia isso, mas o que podia fazer? Aiolia pensava que talvez tivesse sido melhor para o homem ter ido dormir sem essa. Viera consertar o ar-condicionado e acaba cortando a energia da fábrica inteira! Embora não apreciasse os esporros de Camus, sabia que ele tinha um pouco de razão. Saga apenas suspirava, tentando se fazer presente (sem sucesso), uma vez que _ele _era o chefe de setor. Mas talvez o francês tivesse a situação nas mãos. Sabia que ele era rígido, mas não exageraria (muito).

Camus fechou os olhos para inspirar profundamente o ar. Soltou-o lentamente enquanto abria os olhos. Encarou o homem que tremia na sua frente.

-Temos alguma reserva no gerador para as máquinas funcionarem pelo menos três horas. Todas as salas têm janela. Você tem _exatas_ duas horas e trinta minutos para resolver essa porcaria de serviço. Se não, chamaremos outra empresa e tenha tanta certeza quanto você é homem de que farei você ser demitido e mal-recomendado. Aproveite a chance, porque é a única!

Continuou olhando nos olhos do outro. Este perdeu-se no azul-escuro que parecia atraí-lo para afundá-lo no abismo. "Olhos traiçoeiros." Tomou sua decisão. Iria mudar de nome antes de decepcionar ainda mais aquele francês tão imponente. Era um perfeito vassalo.

-Sim senhor, muito obrigado senhor!

E saiu correndo para a Casa de Máquinas, arrumar o estrago que fizera. **(5)**

Como que todos olhassem para Camus, este resmungou um "Ao trabalho" e todos retiraram-se mais que rapidamente. Saga veio em sua direção, balançando a cabeça.

-Acho que esse cargo ainda é meu. - disse em tom sério.

-Você é bonzinho demais. Não teria pulso. Tenho certeza que o incompetente vai botar tomada ativa até no inferno agora.

Saga não agüentou e sorriu.

-Eu sei, mas vê se pega mais leve da próxima vez. Ou deixa pra mim, quero manter meu emprego mais algumas décadas - falou piscando maroto. Antes que Camus pudesse se distanciar perguntou se esse queria um ventilador de bolso, desviando de uma canetada em seguida.

Camus entrou em sua sala, abrindo a janela de imediato. Tentou se concentrar no seu trabalho, mas começava a ficar abafado ali. Arrumou um elástico e prendeu as madeixas negras num rabo-de-cavalo, atando-o num coque em seguida com uma caneta. Mas ainda continuava absurdamente quente.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo pescoço, fazendo Camus quebrar a ponta do lápis uma terceira vez.

-_Sacrebleu_!

Olhou novamente para o relógio. Não havia passado nem meia hora.

"Vamos lá. Calor é psicológico, calor é psicológico!"**(6)**

Concetrou-se na lembrança de Paris ao final de novembro. A melhor época do ano, segundo ele. O outono dava lugar ao inverno lentamente. Mas a distância era física e mental. Não conseguia sequer raciocinar com aquele calor infernal. "Pense em qualquer lugar que não faça calor! França, Sibéria, a fábrica do Papai-noel!"

Recostou-se na cadeira. Ele queria paz de espírito. Sim...então acabaria relaxando e

_esquecendo o calor. Suspirou profundamente. Se era paz que queria, paz encontrara! Nem se lembrava mais de qualquer coisa que estivesse acima dos 14º C. Mas o lugar ainda estava incompleto. Faltava..._

_-De novo aqui._

_...não faltava mais._

_Virou-se para aquele anjo. Sim, não sabia o que era aquele ser ou seu nome (sequer lembrava de perguntar), então o denominara simplesmente __**anjo**__. Mal reparou no leve rubor__de suas bochechas, ou no tom bronzeado de sua pele. Apenas viu que seu rosto estava tão sério quanto o seu._

_-Vai ficar quieto até quando?_

_Recebeu um olhar frio de Camus._

_-Quanta grosseria. Lembro de você ser mais educado._

_O loiro estreitou os olhos até virarem duas fendas castanhas._

_-Por que insiste em vir aqui? Não tem um namorado? Vá ser feliz com ele, tem tudo pra isso. Não sou... companhia apreciável._

_-Isso quem decide é quem lhe acompanha, non mon Cher?_

_O outro deu passos rápidos em direção a Camus, parando somente quando a distância que separava os rostos era de milímetros._

_-Você é um egoísta sabia? – sussurrou como se cuspisse veneno. – Não se preocupa se os outros estão sofrendo por sua causa. - O moreno apenas o afrontou com o olhar impassível._

_-Eles sofrem independentemente das minhas ações._

_Não houve tempo para se olharem. O loiro chocou sua boca contra a de Camus. O francês sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando o outro cortou o beijo. Ainda de olhos fechados e com os lábios pousados sobre os de Camus sussurrou:_

_-Vá embora._

--

Abriu os olhos e só viu branco. Piscou repetidamente tentando assimilar onde estava. Algo furava a mão direita. Baixou as íris azuis escuras e encontrou uma agulha perfurando seu pulso, ligada a um tubo por onde passava um líquido claro. Com a mão esquerda livre tocou o objeto que incomodava o rosto, e percebeu o respirador. A porta abriu de repente e por ela entrou uma moça loira, que carregava uma bandeja. Esta sorriu assim que o viu.

-Sr. de Merville, que bom que acordou! Sinto muito por deixá-lo sozinho, mas tive que sair uns minutos...

-Quero ir para casa.

Ele a cortou sem rodeios. A enfermeira ficou estática com a boca aberta, como se a qualquer momento fosse descongelar e desatar a falar. Mas, para a infelicidade de Camus, o choque passou rápido.

-Mas senhor, o senhor teve uma súbita falta de ar e desmaiou, não pode ir embora ainda! Eu...

-Isso é perceptível. – ele disse fazendo um gesto impaciente, já sentando na cama e desconectando o respirador, agora procurando um meio de desligar o soro. – Estava um calor dos infernos e eu passei mal. Será que dá pra você desligar isso aqui?

-Deixa que eu falo com ele, Saori.

Saga o encarou sério, recebendo um olhar apático em resposta. A jovem enfermeira saiu despercebida do quarto. O grego cruzou os braços.

-Ela não tem culpa de sua teimosia. Não podia ao menos ser mais educado?

-Quanta grosseria. Lembro de você ser mais educado.

Camus olhou vagamente para Saga, percebendo preocupação por trás da repreensão. Sentiu 

um pouco de remorso. O que estava fazendo? O melhor amigo notou a suavização do semblante do outro e também amaciou. Sentou-se na beira da cama.

-Ficamos preocupados. Eu deveria ter imaginado que estava quente demais pra você.

-Não...

-Espera! – Saga não permitiu que ele interferisse. – E sei que você vai dizer para eu não ficar me culpando, mas nós sabemos como você está. Calma! – ele pediu sério quando pareceu que o francês ia interrompê-lo novamente. – Escute. Eu também conheço você o suficiente para saber que você não quer ser tratado como uma criança que precisa de cuidados constantes. Eu só quero que você entenda que não pode agir como se fosse perfeitamente...

-Já entendi. – Saga não quis continuar quando ouviu a voz desanimada. Camus tinha o olhar ligeiramente perdido. – E Aiolia?

-Disse a ele que fosse comer alguma coisa. Já faz horas que você está aqui. – ele disse sorrindo fracamente. – Todos ficaram assustados. O cara do ar-condicionado quase teve um colapso nervoso quando soube que você tinha passado mal. E Aiolia quase o matou. – ele disse em tom divertido, fazendo Camus rir à sua maneira característica, pelo nariz.**(7)**

Não puderam continuar, pois o homem em questão entrou intempestivamente, cobrindo o moreno de perguntas e beijos. E a cada palavra ele sentia o coração apertar.

--

Bateu as mãos espalmadas na pia, sentido-a molhada pelas gotas salgadas que também escorriam pelo rosto. Olhou o reflexo que tanto amaldiçoava, assim como o que ele escondia em seu box e bradou encolerizado. Caiu de joelhos, sentindo-se fraco e impotente. Puxou os fios escuros sem medir forças. Só parou quando a dor ficou insuportável. Foi quase rastejando para o quarto, sentando no chão e apoiando o queixo no colchão. Pensou desesperadamente naquele lugar que parecia ser a personificação da paz, mas só encontrava o vazio. Sentia-se um animal acuado, umedecido pelas lágrimas. Tentou lembrar-se da voz reconfortante daquele homem (?), mas só conseguia ouvir os próprios gemidos de dor e raiva.

Pensou nas pessoas que gostavam dele. Não era justo. Não podia deixar que eles sofressem mais tempo por sua causa. Recordou de toda a atenção que recebia de Marin, do cuidado de Saga. De Aiolia. Afundou o rosto no lençol. Que direito ele tinha de continuar barrando a tranqüilidade de uma vida normal para eles? Decidiu-se por fim. Mas teria que estar certo. Não havia como retroceder.

-Milo...

Sussurrou contra a cama. Sim... era o nome perfeito. Usou um timbre mais firme.

-Milo.

Sua voz parecia um zumbido no ecoar do quarto. Levantou o rosto e chamou sem hesitar.

-Milo!

-Por que me chamou?

Lá estava ele. O dono dos cachos dourados, que caiam displicentemente nos ombros de tom bronzeado. O peito alinhado subia e descia calmamente. Milo aproximou-se sem deixar de encarar os olhos azuis escuros. Chegou a milímetros de Camus, fazendo o ar lhe faltar com a inalação e voltar quente contra o rosto alvo. Este observou admirado todo o processo. "O que a natureza não faz."

Ficaram se encarando. O moreno fechou os olhos e entreabriu ligeiramente os lábios. Milo colou os seus aos dele, num beijo cálido. Ele sentiu que o loiro o erguia para a cama. Sim... ele _sentiu_. Ele pôde _sentir_ as duas línguas se encontrarem e se conhecerem. Ele pôde _sentir _os dedos de Milo enrolando uma mecha escura sua. Segurou o pulso dele e estatizou.

_Tum_

_Tum_

_Tum_

Incessantemente. A pressão ia e vinha. O sangue pulsava sem parar. A epifania chegou a clarear-lhe os sentidos. Notou que Milo o encarava. Então era isso... já tinha chegado a esse nível. O loiro tentara avisar-lhe, mas ele não dera ouvidos. Aspirou com alguma força o oxigênio, quase obrigando-o a entrar em seus pulmões. Agora não havia mais saída. Já havia transposto o Rubicão.

Procurou mais uma vez o beijo de Milo. As bocas chocavam-se languidamente. Os cabelos claros e escuros enroscavam-se uns nos outros. As mãos confundiam-se no toque da pele, as bocas confundiam-se no toque da carne, os corpos suados confundiam-se e uniam-se. O silêncio do quarto era quebrado pelos murmúrios ininteligíveis. Mas em nenhum momento Camus largou aquela mão, apenas para sentir a pulsação de seu sangue nas veias de Milo.

--

"Combina comigo" pensou analisando sua imagem no espelho do banheiro. Vestia uma camisa azul petróleo e calça social preta. Parou de pensar na roupa e olhou para si. Os cabelos negros e muito lisos caiam delicadamente pelos ombros e costas, contrastando com a pele muito alva e olhos azuis muito escuros. O corpo era esguio, mas firme. "Um belo conjunto." Só agora via o quão bonito era. Tocou o vidro pensativo. Não...se ele queria fazer aquela imagem prevalecer, não poderia desistir agora.

Foi até o quarto e encheu uma taça com Château Margaux**(8)**, safra 1966. Estalou a língua. "O ano que nasci. Parfait."**(9)**. Bebericou com cuidado e tomou, apreciando cada gota. Voltou ao banheiro com a taça na mão. Terminou de pentear-se e sorriu para o reflexo, guardando-o na lembrança. Jogou com força o pente contra o espelho.

--

Tocou uma vez. Duas. Na terceira começou a ficar preocupado. Ligou para o apartamento, 

mas ouvia o telefone tocar e ninguém atender. Ligou para o celular, mas deu desligado.

-Camus, abre a porta.

Tirou do bolso a chave que tinha, mas que por respeito à privacidade do namorado, quase não usava. O lugar estava silencioso. Foi até o quarto. Em cima do criado-mudo estava a garrafa de vinho que Camus mais prezava. Aberta. Estremeceu profundamente. Correu para o banheiro anexado ao cômodo e teve que se segurar para não cair com a tontura que lhe bateu. Havia estilhaços de vidro por toda a pia, o espelho estava destruído. As caixas de remédio estavam vazias e abertas, jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão. Sobre o balcão estava uma taça com restos de vinho e um porta-retrato que costumava ficar no criado-mudo. A foto era dos dois juntos. Na moldura vinha preso um papel dobrado. Abriu e leu com crescente desespero. Se seu pescoço estivesse na forca, não teria corrido mais rápido.

--

-Parece muito bem hoje Camus-sama!

-Merci, Marin.

Sentou-se à mesa, olhando com carinho as suas amadas cadeias de átomos. Mas desviou destas, pegando uma pasta de papéis, fazendo sinal para que a ruiva sentasse. Baixou os olhos, conferindo calmamente o que as linhas lhe diziam, assinando algo de quando em quando.

-Eu já disse que me orgulho muito de você Marin-san?

A mulher piscou confusa.

-Ah...

-Não? Deveria. É a melhor assistente que alguém poderia ter. Arrisco-me a dizer que é a mais competente dessa empresa. Mas você entrou muito jovem não foi? – ele questionou como se perguntasse as horas, levantando o olhar ligeiramente. Esta acenou ainda desconfiada.

-No...estágio...da universidade.

-Você fez Química industrial como eu, não foi? – ele chegou à última folha, relendo-a por completo.

-Ahn, Camus-sama... por que isso agora? – ela perguntou cautelosa, olhando o "chefe" de esguelha.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso leve, típico seu. Estendeu os papéis para que ela pegasse. No instante que a japonesa percebeu do que se tratava agradeceu por estar sentada.

-Ca...Camu...

-_Sil vous plaît_! Está em meu direito. Leve para o Saga que ele encaminhará para o superior. E além do mais – abriu um pouco mais o sorriso – Você merece. Considere um prêmio por 

tanta dedicação todo esse tempo.

A ruiva levantou-se meio cambaleante e ao fechar a porta apoiou-se nela, ainda desnorteada. Ganhara... uma promoção? Seria elevada quase ao nível de Camus. Poderia até trabalhar nas fórmulas. Sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Depois de tanto tempo!" De repente ouviu um baque surdo. Abriu a porta da sala, e sentiu o coração ir à boca ao ver o francês tombado. Clamou por ajuda e teve tempo de ver Aiolia surgir correndo. Ele empurrou-lhe um celular e mandou ligar para a ambulância.

_Mirou o relógio d'água. Seu reflexo tinha um quê de surreal ao mirar-se nele. Ao seu lado surgiu a imagem de Milo. Tinha um semblante suave, assim como ele próprio. Ninguém poderia definir se representava tristeza ou felicidade. Apenas...existia._

-Levanta ele!

-Não pode ser negligente, senhor, o que estou falando é sério. Talvez seja um pouco difícil no começo, mas é o único meio de garantir que isso suma.

Ele suspirou.

-Fica só nessa área? - perguntou pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Se deixar que cresça, não, não ficará. Um aneurisma desse nível pode tomar conta das mais diversas áreas de seu cérebro.

_Camus suspirou profundamente. Milo afundou o rosto em seu pescoço._

_-Você tem certeza?_

_-Vai ser pior pra todos se eu não tiver. – sussurrou._

-Põe no respirador, põe no respirador!

-A medicação incomoda muito. Mas tem que tomá-la. Como age na área cerebral, o senhor talvez... não possa fazer tudo que queira. Só não fique frustrado, é para seu bem. A alimentação também deve ser regulada. Não poderá mais comer de tudo. E esforço físico será muito controlado. Nesse meio tempo terá dificuldades até para respirar se se esforçar demais. E não recomendo que ande sozinho, isto vai para o senhor, Sr. Aertes. Ele deve ser supervisionado sempre!

_Milo afastou-se e ficou defronte a Camus, estendo-lhe a palma da mão. Este a olhou vagamente, mas a aceitou. Milo sorriu e tomou a mão de Camus, e sem desviar seus olhos dos dele, começou a andar para trás._

-Doutor Mu, ala de emergência cirúrgica, ala de emergência cirúrgica! – a voz de mulher ecoou nos corredores iluminados pela manhã. Um homem vestido de branco empurrou com cuidado um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

-Por favor, senhor, não pode entrar na sala de cirurgia.

Levantou-se arrancando um leve muxoxo do grego. Pegou a caixinha de comprimidos e foi até o banheiro. Guardou-a em segurança no box atrás do espelho. Deu uma olhada no próprio reflexo, tentando ver a imagem que queria, mas ele continuaria o mesmo, independente de suas vontades.

-Um doentinho incapacitado. – murmurou venenoso. Cuspiu os dois comprimidos na pia.

_O estrondo ressoou no local. O trem que passava acima deles parecia chamar seus nomes. Camus ouvia encantado aquele som. E deleitava-se com a visão de Milo respirando profundamente à sua frente. O ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões com uma facilidade palpável. E como sua mão estava emborcada, os dedos do moreno tocavam seu pulso, sentindo quase imperceptivelmente o sangue fluir. Mais um passo para trás e Milo o puxou para um corredor de paredes de gesso. "Não é pedra...". Deu um passo à frente e adentrou o corredor._

-Parada cardíaca! Parada cardíaca!

-Prepare o choque! Um...

_O sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha esmaeceu do rosto de Milo. Agora se encaravam, não com seriedade, mas como se vissem um pôr-do-sol. Camus pôde ver a saída do corredor._

-Já é o terceiro doutor! Estamos perdendo-o!

-NÃO! – o grego agarrou o colarinho do exótico doutor. – Não o deixe ir desse jeito!

-Alguém o tire daqui!

_Milo deu só mais um pequeno passo. Estava fora do corredor. Fez leve pressão nos dedos de Camus, chamando-o. O trem estava novamente ali... _podia ouvi-lo. Andou em direção a Milo, ficando frente a frente com ele. Viu sua imagem refletida nos olhos do loiro. Ninguém mais... era ele que estava ali. Era ele próprio que via em Milo.

"_**Eu poderia escrever mil coisas se quisesse...**_

_Aiolia entrou no metrô, completamente alheio às outras pessoas. Sentou-se em um banco vazio, ao lado da janela. "Ele sempre teve a alma livre. Talvez se sentisse preso com tanta atenção...cuidado" A grande locomotiva andava rapidamente, como que ansiasse chegar logo à próxima estação. Sentiu algo entre as mãos e descobriu que não largara o papel achado no banheiro de Camus. Estava todo amarrotado em uma bolinha. Com cuidado desamassou e alisou a folha._

_**Mas seria tristemente clichê e repetitivo se o fizesse.**_

_Sentiu que novamente as lágrimas lhe brotavam os olhos. Fechou o papel e guardou carinhosamente no bolso. Não que precisasse. Podia vê-lo em sua mente cada vez que fechava os olhos._

_**Por favor, não chore! Tenho certeza que você já imaginava que algo assim acontecesse.**_

_Algo lhe chama a atenção. O barulho dos trilhos... parecia tão diferente. Por que diabos agora se importava com tais coisas?_

_**Você é preso ao chão, e por um momento você conseguiu me segurar na realidade. Mas algo mais forte sempre me puxou. Nunca conseguiria viver... me sentindo preso a regras. Sabe que não as suporto.**_

_Uma menina pequena passou correndo e rindo por si, chamando pela mãe que vinha mais atrás. Ficou olhando a menina até que ela sumisse de vista. Deveria ter uns dois anos pelo tamanho, mas conseguia andar sozinha, ainda que desse passos cambaleantes. Não segurava a mão da mãe, mas ainda a chamava insistentemente..._

_**Você merece ser feliz. Só isso. É o seu dom, mon beauté grec.**_

_Com o semblante epifânio fitou o lado de fora, aguçando a audição para ouvir os trilhos rangendo. Não era um mau som..._

_**Je vous portr dans ma mémoire**_**.(10)**

_Desceu na sua estação, observando o transporte distanciar-se. Talvez... Camus não precisasse mais dele._

FIM

**N/A: Agora todos podem dizer: "ÃHN?! O que essa louca quis passar afinal?". Eu não **

**sei se ficou tudo claro como eu queria, mas história tem um sentido sim, tudo nas entrelinhas. Exercitem interpretação, porque senão não vão entender realmente nada. Não coloquei nada explícito, ou a fic não teria graça. E quase não saiu! Foi deletada pelo meu Crazy Computer duas vezes e tive que reescrevê-la um bocado. Essa versão não está tão boa quanto a original, até porque eu não conseguiria reproduzi-la fielmente. A idéia me veio num belo dia que acordei atrasada para ir ao colégio e a fic foi surgindo na minha cabeça. Cruzes. E FINALMENTE SAIU, ACHEI QUE NÃO POSTARIA NUNCA! Dou graças agora. Espero de todo coração que tenham gostado. E deixem um reviewzinha para essa ficwritter muito baka inexperiente. Um BEIJÃO com sabor de laranja para todos!!**

– **Eu me baseei no filme A Viagem de Chihiro pra fazer essa descrição. O intermediário entre os dois mundos (o prédio de gesso) é simplesmente LINDO e eu TINHA que colocá-lo aqui. A idéia de ser uma estação de trem veio do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias Mortais, quem já leu sabe!**

– **Rubicão: pequeno rio que marcava os limites do império romano ao norte, separando-o da Gália. César o atravessou com seu exército quando decidiu desobedecer às leis de Roma e marchar sobre a cidade. A expressão "transpor o Rubicão" é usada para designar uma decisão audaciosa e definitiva. Tudo isso foi tirado do excelente livro de Machado de Assis: Helena.**

– "**Por favor, leve-o pra casa, sim?" by tradutor online**

**- "Eu te amo, meu belo grego" by tradutor online**

**- Não faço idéia se funciona assim, apenas me baseei muito baseado huaskhuask em algumas informações que meu professor de química nos passou. Qualquer absurdo, não levem a sério, eu não tive intenção!**

**- Inspirado no pessoal da minha turma. Quando o ar-condicionado inventou de funcionar todo estranho e a gente ficava morrendo de calor, o palhaço-mor da sala ficava: "Calor é psicológico". Essa frase também se aplica quando é a última aula do dia que só termina às 13:30h: "Fome é psicológico".**

**- Eu rio assim, huaskhuask. Não é uma risada, é uma BUFADA pelo nariz.**

**- Château Margaux é considerado um dos melhores vinhos do mundo, conseqüentemente é também um dos mais caros. É exclusivamente fabricado na região de Bordeaux, França. Imaginei que fosse a cara do Camus ter uma garrafa desses em casa.**

**- Eu calculei assim: 1986 é a época que eles supostamente tinham 20 anos. Então Camus nasceu em 1966 ora!**

**(10)- "Vou guardá-lo na memória" – by tradutor online**

**Bom final de semana a todos, fica pra próxima!**


End file.
